Chase-N-Life
by perksofbeingademigodtribute
Summary: It was kind of funny to him how the two of them could go from talking about Greece and vacations to eating a too-greasy pizza, no pun intended. Annabeth is a YouTuber, as well as an aspiring architect. Percy is a writer. AU/AH


Annabeth pulled her '67 Impala into her garage and closed the garage doors. She pulled her purse out of the passenger's seat then got out of the car, hung up her keys, and walked up the stairs into the home she shared with her boyfriend of six years, Percy Jackson.

"Babe I'm home," She called as she set her purse on the island in the kitchen then grabbed a few grapes from a bowl on their table.

"I'm in my office." He called back, "Did you record anything today?" Annabeth was a YouTuber. She started off making beauty videos, but eventually started making vlogs as often as possible, along with her weekly beauty tips. Her beauty channel, "Anna-beauty," had about two and a half million subscribers, and her vlog channel, "Chase-n-life," had only one and a half million subscribers.

"Not much," she said as she walked into his office and rested her hands on his shoulders, "I was focusing more on trying to find some inspiration for a sketch."

Along with YouTubeing, which actually paid pretty nicely, Annabeth wanted to be an architect. It was her dream to be able to walk into a building and be able to say "I built this." She also loved the fact that once a building is up, it can stay up for hundreds of thousands of years if it is architecturally sound. She always said that she wanted to build something permanent, and buildings were just that thing.

Percy nodded and turned around in his chair to face her. "That's nice," he said and took her hands in his, "I've been working on this since right after you left." He said, pointing back at the computer screen. Percy was an aspiring author. His mind was always buzzing with ideas of what could happen to his characters. He loved writing stories for middle schoolers; they weren't too young, so he could write more complex plot lines, but they also weren't too old, so he didn't have to be serious all the time, either.

"You poor baby." Annabeth mumbled and moved her hand up to caress the side of his face, her thumb brushing along the curve of his cheek.

Percy nodded and pulled her closer, between his legs. "I missed you." He mumbled to her while his thumb made small circles on the hollow of her hip.

"I was gone for a few hours, Perce, not an eternity." She said with a small laugh. She leaned forward a little so their foreheads touched. Percy pulled her closer so she was straddling him, a sly smirk on his face.

"That doesn't mean that I can't miss you." He mumbled then pulled her into a kiss. It was slow, yet sweet, and it made Annabeth feel like she was a fifteen year old again, when they shared their first kiss.

It was at a summer camp the both of them went to, after one of the fires. Percy was telling her this story about how a guy was in the middle of Mount Saint Helens, then blew out the top of it and landed on some weird island. When he had finished his story Annabeth pulled him into a kiss. It was quick, but it was sweet. It was unexpected to him, but it was only the beginning of their budding relationship. They hadn't started dating until a year later, on Percy's sixteenth birthday.

"Fine. I missed you too." Annabeth mumbled against Percy's lips. She wound her fingers in his Raven black hair, which was incredibly soft all the time, even though it was also incredibly messy all the same. She could feel him smile a little as they kissed again, one of his hands on the small of her back and the other was under her thigh, brushing against the bare skin below her shorts.

After a long while Annabeth pulled back, her lips red and her cheeks flushed. Percy looked at her with those big green eyes she loved so much. "Is something wrong?" He asked, to which she shook her head. "Are you hungry?" She asked him as her fingers traced the defined muscles of his abdomen.

"Kinda, what do you want to make?" He asked her and stood up, lifting her up with him. "We could make a video of the two of us making food, like a how-to kind of thing." He suggested as he carried her into the kitchen and set her on the counter.

"That's actually a good idea, can you get my camera while I decide what we can make with what we have?" She asked him as she hopped down off of the counter and opened the refrigerator. Percy nodded and went to get her camera in their room.

When he came back into the kitchen Annabeth had a bunch of stuff laid out on the counter. A bunch of stuff to make pizza. A grin immediately appeared on Percy's face as he saw the things laying out and he set up the camera on a tripod. "Are we making what I think we're making?" He asked and turned the camera on. Annabeth nodded and pulled him in front of the camera with her.

"Yeah, just be quiet for a few seconds so I can at least introduce the video." She said and kissed his cheek quickly before turning to the camera, "Hey everyone! Today we're going to make a video of us making pizza. It's supposed to be like a how-to kind of video but it might turn into a how-not-to video, so bare with us."

Percy laughed a little, "yeah it's most likely not going to work out well... But even bad pizza is good pizza."

"Alright Perce, what kind of pizza should we make?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him. "We have... Tomatoes, pepperoni, cheese, olives, pinapple, spinach, onions, sausage, peppers, chicken, and a bunch of other stuff."

"We could make buffalo chicken pizza." He suggested, "or just an everything pizza."

"We could do one of each." Annabeth said and pulled out flour and pizza dough. She put the flour on the counter and placed the dough on top of it. "I'll split the dough in half and then you can do one and I'll do the other."

"Okay sounds good." Percy said and watched as she cut the dough in half. When she did he put some more flour on the counter so it wouldn't stick. He spread out the dough next to Annabeth, both of them getting their hands pretty messy in the process. "Hey babe." Percy said, looking over at Annabeth.

"Hmm?" She turned to face him, only to get flour smeared over her face. "You didn't just do that."

"Oh but I did." He said, his chuckle cut off when Annabeth smeared flour over his face.

The two of them continued smearing eachother with flour for almost half an hour when Annabeth stopped suddenly. "We still need to make the pizza." She said with a small smile on her face. They were, along with a good portion of their kitchen, covered in flour.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Percy whined, "and we haven't even cooked the dough yet."

"I noticed babe. We'll do that, but we also have to clean up." She turned to the camera. "We'll be back when we're all cleaned up and the crust is ready." She reached forward and turned off the camera.

"Does this mean we're taking a shower?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it has to be quick, cause the crust is in the oven."

"What if I turned off the oven?"

"Then I might just 'forget' and we can spend longer in the shower.." Annabeth murmured and looped her arms around Percy's neck.

Percy smirked and lifted her up, his hands under her thighs to support her as he carried her to the bathroom. He set her on the counter once again before he turned on the shower. Annabeth started to pull her shirt over her head as Percy moved back between her legs. His hands moved up her sides, one moving behind her to unclasp her bra for her. Annabeth's hands moved under his shirt and pulled it over his head as he tugged down her shorts. In a few moments the two were completely undressed and under the stream of hot water in the shower. Percy's hands were on her sides and hers roaming his chest with the bar of soap so she could claim she was doing something productive if he made a comment. His hands eventually found her chest and Annabeth moved one of her hands to the small of his back, which she swore was like his Achilles heel. She discovered it when they were seventeen, the two were in Percy's bedroom of his mother's apartment and Percy thought it'd be hilarious to start a random tickle fight. The two were jabbing and teasing when Annabeth's hand brushed across the small of his back and his whole body spasmed and he nearly fell off the bed.

He didn't really spasm much when she touched him there but instead he got really turned on. Annabeth's fingers traced small patterns there and he rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing already becoming ragged.

"Babe we haven't even done anything yet." Annabeth mumbled with the smallest hint of a smirk on her face.

"I know." Percy mumbled and looked up at her, "stop torturing me if you want me to do anything for you." He barely finished before he gasped as Annabeth ran her fingers over his soft spot once again. "Okay okay I'll do whatever just stop for now." He breathed out, yet she hadn't stopped. "Please? He added and pouted at her.

Annabeth finally removed her fingers from his back, "only because you asked nicely." She murmured and kissed him softly. Percy returned the kiss, which soon turned into a series of deep, frantic kisses. Annabeth tugged on Percy's hair as he lifted her up and braced her against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. He moved one hand between the small of her back and the wall; his other hand high up on her side.

Annabeth pulled back after a little while, "Perce," she breathed, "We need to actually clean ourselves." She looked into his eyes, "We also need to clean the kitchen, too. And I know you're hungry and want pizza."

By then Percy had set her back down again, "Can we... Continue later?" He asked, moving a hand to her cheek.

Annabeth rolled her stormy gray eyes at him, "Obviously we're going to continue later." She pecked him on the lips quickly, "But first we need to actually clean ourselves."

"Could we clean each other?" Percy asked and grabbed Annabeth's shampoo from the holder on the side of the shower. He didn't wait for an answer before he squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it into her hair.

"Yeah sure." Annabeth said and closed her eyes as his fingers rubbed the shampoo to make it lather. Percy continued to rub patterns into her scalp absentmindedly as she moved the bar of soap along his arms and back, then over to his chest. He rinsed Annabeth's hair as she set down the soap and reached over for his shampoo. Percy put conditioner in Annabeth's hair as she lathered up his shampoo and gently massaged it into his hair.

Eventually the two cleaned themselves up and got out of the shower. Annabeth pulled two fluffy towels out of the cabinet and handed one to Percy. She grabbed her hair dryer and brush and dried her hair as Percy went into their room and found clothes to wear.

He came back into the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. "I grabbed clothes for you, too." He said and set them on the counter just as Annabeth finished drying her hair.

"Thanks, babe." She said and kissed his cheek before pulling on the clothes he got for her. The outfit was a hot pink bandeau under a black, loose fitting tank top. There was also a dark-washed pair of shorts with a pink belt that matched her bandeau. He also got her converse since he knew she didn't like walking around the house barefoot, especially when they were cooking. She didn't bother putting her contacts back in so she pulled on her glasses. They were black "hipster" glasses, but Annabeth liked the way they looked on her so she got them, no matter how much people complained she looked like a hipster.

Once she was dressed they went back into the kitchen and quickly swept up the flour while they baked the crust for a little while before they could put on the toppings.

Annabeth turned the camera back on just as Percy pulled the tray out of the oven, "OH SHI-" Annabeth turned around as Percy dropped the tray on the ground.

"Okay how about we just order pizza and we can make a different kind of video." She suggested as he ran his burned hand under cold water. She turned off the camera then moved over to Percy.

"Yeah, fuck, it stings like a bitch." He muttered, "I'll order the pizza while you think of something for a video." He said and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

As Percy ordered the pizza Annabeth decided to send a tweet out, "Send questions and PercyJ18 and I might answer them in the new video!"

When Percy hung up the looked over at her, "So did you decide what kind of video we're doing?" He asked and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist.

She nodded and leaned up to peck him on the lips quickly. "We're doing a Q&A session. I'm having people send me questions so we'll see what kind of things we get."

"How long do you think we should wait to record?" He asked her and twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers.

"Well I bet I already got a bunch of questions. We could record now if you want. Or we could wait until after the pizza comes." She reached up and ruffled his hair as they kissed gently.

"Let's get some done now." He said, "And my hand feels better, thanks for your concern, babe. It's good to know you still care about me after all these years."

"I'm just sticking around for the sex." She said sarcastically and grabbed her camera from where Percy had set it up earlier.

"I knew you just wanted me for my body." Percy muttered and kissed her cheek, "Let's film in the living room. I don't think we've done much in there recently."

"Okay sounds good." Annabeth said and kissed Percy once more quickly before she carried her camera and tripod into the living room. She set them up in front of the couch.

Percy sat down as Annabeth turned on the camera and he pulled her into his lap. Annabeth laughed a little and introduced the video. "Hey guys! It's Percy and me here ready to answer some of your questions. And just to let you know we were going to make a different video but it failed miserably and Percy burned his hand so we're not using that."

Percy was peering over Annabeth's shoulder while she was talking to the camera. "It still kinda stings a little." He commented as Annabeth scrolled through twitter for a question.

"Okay here's one to start us off." She said, and screen capped the question before reading it so she could edit it onto the screen later. "So the question is, "How did you and Percy meet?"

Percy smiled when he heard the question, "We met about ten years ago at a summer camp the both of us used to go to." He started and let Annabeth add in what she wanted.

"I was helping out in the infirmary and this one comes in with a concussion and scrapes everywhere." She said, jabbing her thumb at Percy.

"I fell out of a tree." He commented, "But I love that tree now."

"Oh really now? Why is that?" Annabeth asked and looked into his eyes.

"Well if I hadn't fallen out of that tree I probably wouldn't have ever met you, and it's a shame 'cause you're like my whole life. And I honestly have no idea where I would be in life right now if I never met you."

Annabeth blushed a little, "I feel the same way." She murmured and kissed him softly. After a few moments she pulled away and handed him her phone. "Find a good question." She told him as he scrolled through twitter.

"Ah here's a good one." Percy screen capped the question as he read it aloud, "Do you guys ever use nicknames for each other? What are they?"

Annabeth smirked at the camera. "Okay I have a bunch of nicknames for him. There's Percy, Perce, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, babe, love, sometimes I call him dude, and then there's very rare times when I call him baby."

Percy laughed a little as she named off the nicknames she had for him. "I mainly call Annabeth by her full name since she doesn't like me using nicknames but if I do use them it's usually Beth, Anna, or rarely Wise Girl. I mean if I really want to sleep on the couch I'll call her Annie which gets her really mad so I barely use that." Once he finished he handed the phone back to Annabeth so she could find another question.

"Oh I like this one." She said as she screen capped the question, "okay so 'What are the backgrounds on your phones and other devices?'" She read, then hit the home button on her phone. "The interior of my phone is a picture of Percy on our anniversary, which is also Percy's birthday. And then my lock screen is..." She locked her phone then turned it back on, "A picture of Percy knocked out on the plane to vidcon. He was so doped out on anti-anxiety meds... I just let him take a sleeping pill so I wouldn't have to deal with him hyperventilating the whole flight."

"Yeah planes and I don't agree." He muttered, "Beth could you get our other things while I show them my phone backgrounds?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." Annabeth got up to find her tablet, laptop, and Percy's laptop.

Meanwhile, Percy was still sitting in front of the camera. "Okay so the inside background or whatever it's called is this," he turned his phone to the camera. His background was a picture of Annabeth and him sitting on the dock at camp in front of a sunset. Percy's head was buried into Annabeth's neck, and his arms were around her waist.

"My lock screen background is Annabeth and me on our Anniversary," Percy continued on to the camera. The picture was of the two of them on the Eiffel Tower for their fourth anniversary. Annabeth was wearing a beautiful green dress and Percy was wearing a suit and tie. Said tie took him about three hours to tie correctly, only because he asked for help from Annabeth. Percy's arms were around Annabeth's shoulders, and hers were around his torso.

Just as Percy was finishing talking about his background, Annabeth came in with the other devices. She handed Percy his laptop before sitting down. "This is my tablet," she said, "The lock screen background is a picture of the Parthenon, which is my favorite piece of architecture, and then on the inside there's this picture, so after I've been working on sketches for a while and whatnot, I can look at my background and calm down a little bit." The picture was of Percy holding a little notecard that said, "Keep up the good work, Love you Beth." He had set that background himself one time when Annabeth was working super hard 24/7 on one of her designs. She liked it so much that she decided to keep it like that.

Percy was ready to show his laptop background next, "So um, yeah, this picture was from my sixteenth birthday which was six years ago so like, 2007, I think. So um basically we got together on my Birthday and it was the most amazing birthday ever." He grinned stupidly as he showed the camera the picture of Annabeth and him in the lake after a few of their friends threw them in. Annabeth's arms were around his neck, and his were around her waist, not as tightly as he would hold her later in life. They were kissing, it was a sweet, simple kiss, and he still could remember the feeling of her lips on his. Sure she had kissed him before that moment, but it was the first time that he was an active part of the kiss. Their first kiss surprised him, he had thought she was going to punch him for being a Seaweed Brain, but she didn't. Their second kiss was amazing. It was short, but it was sweet. Percy had felt something in his gut that said, "yep, this is the girl. Everyone else just go home, she's not leaving any time soon."

Annabeth continued once Percy was done with his cheeky grin. "So my laptop background is this collage Percy and I made when we were like sixteen or seventeen. We just sat in front of my webcam for like an hour trying to make it perfect." She showed the camera her background, which was a bunch of pictures of the two of them with their hands forming a big heart. They could probably do it again and make it look better, but the older picture made Annabeth feel nostalgic.

"Okay so next question?" Percy asked, setting their laptops on the coffee table.

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth said, and started scrolling through her twitter again when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that, you stay and find another question." Percy said and stood up from the couch. He dug through his pocket for his wallet as he walked over to the door.

"I'll just wait for you, I'm hungry." Annabeth said and reached forward to turn off the camera as Percy paid the delivery boy.

He carried their pizza into the living room and set it on the coffee table. "Do you want me to get paper plates? Or do you want to just not use anything? Are you thirsty? I could go get something to drink if you want."

"Perce, I'm fine." She reassured him, moving her hand to his cheek. "You're too sweet for your own good, honestly." She kissed his cheek, "We can just eat from the box."

Percy smiled softly at his girlfriend, "So you know how Christmas break is coming up soon?" He started as he handed her a slice of pizza and grabbed one for himself.

"We both are our own bosses and don't have much of a schedule, but yes I do," Annabeth looked at him and tried to see where he was going with the subject.

"Well I was planning this trip..." He took one of her hands in his own, "I was thinking that we could go to Greece for a couple weeks, we'd be able to visit the Parthenon as many times as you wanted, and I found this hotel online that has an amazing view and stuff..." He trailed off as he glanced at Annabeth, who was yet to say anything.

"No you didn't." She whispered, "You're serious?" She asked him. Her eyes were huge with excitement.

Percy nodded, "I'm dead serious, I booked the hotel and ordered the plane tickets and everything."

"No way. You're the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for." Annabeth said and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, but it was deep at the same time.

By the time they pulled away from each other Percy was out of breath. He was the one who just surprised her with a trip to Greece, but she still could take his breath away. And he loved her because she could do things like that to him. She knew everything about him. She knew his strengths and weaknesses, she was always there for him to rely on. She would proof read his stories for him, and she would hold him when he needed to rant, or to just let it all out. She was independent, but she also went to him when she needed him. He loved that, too, since he knew he was needed. He loved everything about her. Her beauty, her smarts, her kindness, everything.

"I love you." He murmured, "with all my heart." He looked in her eyes and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. It wasn't enough just to say how much he loved her. He wanted to give her the ring he had picked out for her, but he wanted it to be extremely special for both of them. Sure they'd fantasized about getting married and having a family, he just hadn't found the guts to make it a reality. He finally got the idea in his head that he was sure she would love. He immediately booked the hotel for the closest holiday so she wouldn't be super suspicious. He would have booked for their anniversary, but then he would have to wait for almost a year to finally ask her. But he only had to wait a few months for Christmas. He could do it.

"I love you too." Annabeth whispered to him and kissed him again quickly. "Let's eat, I know that you're starving right now."

Percy nodded and picked his slice of pizza back up. It was kind of funny to him how the two of them could go from talking about Greece and vacations to eating a too-greasy pizza, no pun intended. "When's VidCon?" Percy asked her after a while of silent eating.

"It's not for a while, really."

Percy nodded and continued eating the pizza. When they finished they sat back on the couch in front of the camera. "Okay, next question..." Annabeth said as she scrolled through her twitter, "Who kissed who first? And who said 'I love you' first?"

Percy tilted his head to the side and rubbed his neck a little before jabbing his thumb towards Annabeth, "That would be her. In both cases."

Annabeth nodded as she handed the phone to Percy so he could find a question, "Yeah, Percy hadn't grown a pair until we were like eighteen."

"First of all, not true. And second of all, next question asks, 'what was the cutest thing that I have done for you and you have done for me.'"

Annabeth looked at him for a second, "The cutest? Oh god, we might be here for a while as I think.. Oh! There was that one time when we were about nineteen and we got in this fight and I wasn't answering my phone because I was mad so then Percy came all the way to my dorm from his school which was miles away and literally climbed up this tree by my window, mind you I was on the fourth floor, and he kept throwing pebbles at it until I opened it and he had these flowers and some big teddy bear that I still have and I have no idea how he got it up that tree but he did it somehow but he climbed through the window and went on this giant speech about how he was being stupid, and how he was sorry. And I mean this wasn't even a major fight it was about dogs or something but he was just super apologetic and I dunno it's the first thing I thought of, Percy is so adorable and does cute stuff all the time, I'm so lucky to have him."

Percy smiled at her story and kissed her cheek "I remember that time." He said, then mumbled to her, "the makeup sex was great."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved her boyfriend, "Oh shut up, what was the cutest thing I've ever done for you?"

Percy thought for a moment then his eyes brightened up. "Oh! I still think that cupcake was the cutest thing. You see on my sixteenth birthday I was sitting by the lake at the camp we go to and then Annabeth comes with this chocolate brick -I mean, cupcake- and it had blue frosting and stuff and it was pretty gross but we ate it together and then she kissed me for the second time and I knew that she actually liked me for real and that's how we started going out, really."

"It was not gross!"

"Sorry, babe, but it kinda was."

"Well that's why I don't cook."

"Exactly. Your turn to find a question, babe." Percy smiled and handed the phone back to Annabeth.

"Okay, let's see... What's one thing the other person does that you secretly love? Like a weird quirk."

Percy smiled, "There's so many.. There's this thing when she's really sleepy and she gets all cuddly and it's really adorable, but I don't think that's really a weird quirk, so probably when she's working with an architecture design, she puts the pen thing in her mouth and her eyebrows get all scrunched up.. It's so cute."

Annabeth smiled at him, "This may sound weird, but he's really cute when he's worried. Like before we were dating I got food poisoning and he was so adorable and worried for me.." She smiled and kissed Percy's cheek.

Percy took the phone again, "Oh I like this one, what are your favorite tv-watching positions?" Percy smiled over at Annabeth, "I think we'll need to demonstrate these, babe."

Their first position was where Annabeth was sitting normally, and Percy was laying with his head in her lap. The next was with Percy sitting normally, and Annabeth's legs were stretched across his, her head resting on the armrest of the couch. Next Percy was laying on his back and Annabeth was curled up on top of him. Next came spooning, and finally sitting normally.

"Who usually falls asleep first? Who wakes up first?" Annabeth read from her phone.

Percy smiled as the question was asked, "That would be Annabeth for both of them, unless I have to get up crazy early for work, which happens occasionally, but it's hard to get out of bed with a certain someone hanging onto me like a koala. But it's cute, so I don't mind."

Annabeth rolled her eyes a little, "He also hogs most if the bed, so I have to hang onto him so I don't fall off."

"Totally not true." Percy defended himself.

"Except it is." Annabeth giggled and kissed his cheek.

Percy smiled and took her phone, "Hmmm... How long have each of you been in love with the other?"

"Well the first time I said 'I love you,' we had been dating for about eleven months."

"I kinda knew... You know? Like she was my first kiss, and I didn't really know what a kiss was supposed to be like, then our friend Rachel kissed me and I was just like, 'nope. Annabeth's better.' And like we kissed again on my sixteenth birthday and like in the back of my head I thought, 'she's the one.'"

"That didn't happen." Annabeth mumbled.

"Yes it did."

"Fine. I think this enough questions, thank you guys for sending them in. Please give this video a thumbs-up if you enjoyed, and leave any suggestions in the comments for future videos. See you next time!"


End file.
